Saila
Salia Qilavvaq was recently introduced and thus, not having much info about her. If you have any info, please see my profile and update. Thank you! '' 'Salia Qilavvaq' Salia Qilavvaq was debuted September 2011 and is said to live in Iqaluit, Nunavut. She is said to speak both English and Inuktitut, and she is proud of her Inuit roots in her family. 'About Salia' The only info we have gotten about Salia is that her Aunt's dog had given birth to some puppies and Salia gets to keep one and names him Nanuk, meaning Polar Bear in Inuktitut, because he is almost white(egg shell-ish colour). She also loves fashionable and comfy clothes, she also loves her amauti, kamik or Mukluk, and her Pang hat. She likes to eat country food like pizza, and her grandmothers bannock and crowberry jam. Her family enjoys to camp every season. In the summer when all the ice is gone, they travel up the coast by a boat, and in winter, they all pile the qamutiq that her dad pulls with the snowmobile. 'The making of Salia Qilavvaq' ''From Maplelea Girls "Over two years of extensive research has gone into the creation of our new Maplelea Girl. In our quest to create a character that would be an accurate reflection of a 10 year old girl growing up in Iqaluit today, we sought out many sources of information. We participated in the 10th anniversary celebration for the creation of the territory of Nunavut held in Ottawa, attended an Inuit Awareness seminar, consulted with numerous resource people, and read on-line and printed material extensively. Then, president Kathryn Gallagher Morton and her family travelled to Iqaluit where they spent ten days getting to to know the city and its people. They sampled traditional country foods, participated in the Christmas Games, stayed in a local home, watched a stone carver at work, talked to craftspeople at a local craftshow, attended a bilingual church service (English and Inuktitut), visited a school and other community facilities and agencies, toured the parliament buildings and chatted to lots of very friendly people. Kathryn sought out local Maplelea families and asked them for their ideas and suggestions for this new character. While attending the Christmas Games held at a local hall over several evenings, Kathryn had the opportunity to personally interview a number of girls who eagerly shared with her their stories of what it is like to be a young girl growing up in Nunavut today. We commissioned our Canadian artist to sculpt the new doll and, based on the information we had gathered, created a wardrobe and accessories for her. The journal was written and illustrated and then translated into French and Inuktitut. We sought out production facilities in Nunavut and were thrilled to contract with Uqqurmiut Centre for Arts and Crafts in Pangnirtung to produce a Pang Hat for Saila, and also with Kiluk Ltd. in Arviat to produce an amauti for her. We wanted Saila to be an interesting, authentic and positive role model, not just for girls of Inuit heritage living in Nunavut, but for all girls living in all parts of Canada. We think we have achieved that. We hope you agree." 'Meet Outfit' Salia comes in a pink T-Shirt and Purple and Pink vest, denim jeans and boots or Mukluk. She is $99.99 Category:dolls